<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terrible First Impressions by MissIF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502276">Terrible First Impressions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIF/pseuds/MissIF'>MissIF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy's Terrible, No-Good Very Bad Semester [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Class of the Titans (Cartoon), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 year old Percy Jackson, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, BAMF Percy Jackson, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Class of the Titans AU, Cronus is the worst grandfather in history, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Manipulation, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Percy Jackson/Class of the Titans crossover, Rating May Change, The Class of the Titans/Percy Jackson crossover I've been looking for, Theresa is trying her best, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIF/pseuds/MissIF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the return of Cronus the Titan's threat looms over more than just the chosen Seven Heroes, but one unlucky, newly discovered demigod as well. Taken into the safety of Olympus High under the careful watch of the gods, Perseus Jackson may just yet avoid the danger that comes naturally with both being a demigod and being in the vicinity the Chosen Seven.</p>
<p>But the Fates are cruel, and Cronus is eager to meet his grandson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy's Terrible, No-Good Very Bad Semester [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was a big fan of Class of the Titans as a kid, and I was an even bigger fan of Percy Jackson so I decided to squish them together in what I thought would be the closest crossover I wanted out of this particular crossover. In this AU Percy is 12 and as close to the first PJO book as I could make him, including all the emotions that first book Percy was feeling throughout the story. This is long before the finale of Class of the Titans, which was stupid, and will not address any particular episode unless it's relevant to this AU. This fic is also placed in the world of Class, since I've more or less claw-grabbed Percy and deposited him into the Class universe.</p>
<p>I've also rated this fic Teen and Up for language use and emotional instability and manipulation (you can guess what that's relevant to), because the Seven are teenagers with a lot on their plate and should be allowed to swear.</p>
<p>This is also part of a series I'm hoping to complete one day (emphasis on HOPE) that ties deeper into this AU and the effects the first fic has on the characters and world. I'm not sure how long it will take me to complete as I am notoriously bad at finishing fics, but as I'm finally graduating school this spring I'll hopefully be able to finish this series and other fics. Though I make no promises.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theresa was fairly used to random - or </span>
  <em>
    <span>seemingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> random - attacks from monsters by now. A stray giant here or there, an evil gryphon, a giant snake. With each surprise attack Theresa, and the other heroes, became less and less surprised. This attack was no different. Well, maybe it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> different because, for once, Theresa wasn’t a target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been on her way back to the Brownstone dormitory with Atlanta when the screaming started. Dropping their bags of newly purchased paraphernalia, they’d rounded the corner just as an outburst of people ran past them, a red hairy giant lumbered after them up the street. Atlanta had dodged the mob easily while Theresa had less luck. She’d managed to avoid bumping into anyone, but weaving around an elderly woman put her right in the pathway of a young boy, who slammed into Theresa’s midsection and sent them both tumbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost immediately, Theresa was thrown into a vision as she hit the pavement. An image of Poseidon swimming in the water flashed before her eyes, she heard the deep, ear piercing screech of something big, and another image of someone’s back as they stood before two brightly glowing doorways. Lastly, she saw Cronus standing before a portal, smiling as he spoke wordlessly to someone. The vision was over as quickly as it had come, Theresa’s normal sight returning as she impacted on the pavement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking herself out of the shock from the vision, Theresa focusing on whoever just knocked her down. The kid, realising he was lying on Theresa’s abdomen, quickly threw himself up and onto his butt with a muttered </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, giving Theresa her first good look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy couldn’t be anymore than twelve, with black disheveled hair wearing ripped, faded jeans, an old bright orange t-shirt and scuffed, worn down sneakers. He rubbed his forehead from the dull ache from running into Theresa then looked at her with wide, almost familiar, sea green eyes. “Sorry. Didn’t see you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two okay?” Atlanta asked, looking more at Theresa than the kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Theresa assured her, “I’ve had worse falls in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The giant roared and raced forwards, heading straight towards the heroes and the boy. The boy who understandably jumped to his feet with wide, panicked eyes. Theresa pushed herself to her feet and took out her nunchucks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid,” she moved to stand in front of the boy, “I think you better run. These guys don’t apologise for running into people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wisely, he took Theresa’s advice and booked it down the street away from the charging giant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinning her steel bolas, Atlanta smirked at the giant running towards them. “When will these guys finally learn not to attack us by themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Readying herself for the attack, Theresa smirked as well. “I don’t mind the workout actually. Beats going to the gym everyday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The giant was close enough that Theresa could almost see the hair up his nose as she spun her nunchucks and made to jump up to its face-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only for the giant to veer around the two girls and keep running down the street. The girls shared a confused look as they watched the giant run away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think they finally learned their lesson?” Theresa suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atlanta shrugged back, and then a scream rang out and the girls took off. Following the sounds of terror, they ended up near the docks, finding the red giant looming over a pile of crates. Behind the crates, hiding as best he could, was the boy who had ran into Theresa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the kid who ran into you?” Atlanta asked, looking surprised. “What the hell does a giant want with some random kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not wait around to find out. Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ran out to the docks, Atlanta picking up a pebble and chucking it at the back of the giant’s head as soon as they were close enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Pebble brains! Over here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The giant looked over his shoulder and sneered at Atlanta, turning away from the kid to roar at her. She looked at Theresa, “You get the kid, I’ll keep him distracted. Yeah that’s right ugly! I’ve seen ants with bigger brains that you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Atlanta backtracked away from the docks with the giant on her tail, Theresa sneaked around the crates until she was beside the kid. The boy was out of breath and looked exhausted, but at least he wasn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey again,” she kept her tone light and smiled. “You want to come with me away from the big scary monster?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy, shocked that Theresa was here, nodded slowly. “Y-yeah. That thing’s been chasing me all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All day?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Theresa thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What could a giant want with a child?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn’t want to think about the reason a giant, especially one that worked for Cronus, would be after a random kid, so she put the thought aside. She’d ask Ms. Hera about it later. Right now, all that mattered was getting him somewhere safe and far away from the giant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me.” She began to lead the boy around the crates, minding the short distance between herself and the water, when something - some</span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> - crashed into the pile with a terrible </span>
  <em>
    <span>crunch!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Atlanta!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theresa moved to her friend’s side, gently lowering Atlanta off the now crushed pile of wood. Above them, the giant stood with a satisfied grin and lifted his arms to crush them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a broken crate corner hit him in the side of the head. It didn’t do much, but it took the giant’s attention off Theresa and Atlanta and onto the mystery kid Theresa had been saving. He stood on the other side of the dock, fury in his green eyes. “Just leave us alone already, you stupid tomatoe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something strange happened then. Theresa watched as water rose from behind the boy until it towered thirty feet over him, parted down the middle and shot forward in twin streams at the giant, knocking him backwards and into the river with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sploosh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The kid stood there huffing, like he was suddenly out of breath again, then he looked at Theresa and the rage morphed into concern. “Is she okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theresa tore her eyes away from the boy to Atlanta, who looked about as shocked as Theresa was. “Yeah, she...she’s fine. What just… how did you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy suddenly looked anxious, his sea green eyes - familiar and yet not - uncomfortably moving from Theresa to the concrete dock. “I… I don’t know. It just happens sometimes. You’re not - I mean - you’re okay though, right? And you’re not going to tell anyone about what just happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atlanta pushed herself up, Theresa’s hand on her back to make sure she stood up without issue. “Don’t worry about it kid, our lips are sealed. In case you didn’t notice, weird stuff is kinda our thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we’ve actually introduced ourselves yet. I’m Theresa, this is Atlanta. And yeah, weird giants and water powers aren’t the strangest thing we’ve seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy seemed to relax now that he knew they weren’t going to report him or his bizarre power over water. “Yeah you didn’t really seem freaked out by that big red guy. Uh, I’m Percy, and, uh, thanks. For the help I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy, eh? Never heard that name before.” Atlanta smiled and crossed her arms easily, keeping a light energy about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. It’s, ah, it’s short for… Perseus. My mom was really into those Greek myths when she named me. I prefer Percy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theresa shared a look with Atlanta, hoping she was putting together the odd puzzle pieces Theresa was. Sea green eyes, water powers, being chased by a minion of Cronus and named after a Greek hero? It didn’t confirm anything, Theresa wasn’t even sure if it could be true, but that didn’t make it any less of a coincidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Percy,” Theresa looked back at the boy. “Do you live around here or should we call a taxi for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was actually here on a school trip. My class was at the local museum this morning when I got attacked by the red dude. I should probably head back there. My teacher is probably wondering if I got eaten or mugged or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll walk you there, just to be sure there aren’t anymore giants around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The museum wasn’t far from the docks thankfully. Theresa and Atlanta stood by and watched as Percy met up with his class again, his poor teacher undoubtedly furious at his absence, but thankfully they hadn’t come across any more giants. The girls left Percy with his class and returned to Olympus High, Atlanta heading to the nurse’s office to get checked on while Theresa sought out Hera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The images she saw in the vision weighed her down. While she was certain she’d seen Cronus speaking to someone, she didn’t know who they were nor why he had put on such a kind face. It creeped her out. She also didn’t understand the image of the two doorways, though the more she thought about it, the clearer the image became. Or at least part of it did. The two doors still made no sense, but she could make out details of the person standing before them. They were short, or maybe just young, with short dark hair wearing an orange t-shirt. Theresa was positive it was Percy standing between the doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vision of Poseidon wasn’t helping to ease her mind. Percy’s eyes hadn’t seemed familiar, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar. They were the exact same colour as the sea god’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at Hera’s parlor, Theresa knocked on the door before entering. “Ms. Hera?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The goddess stood on the top level of the dias at the back of the room, watering one of the many house plants kept in the parlor. The goddess turned to Theresa as she walked into the room proper, a relaxed smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Theresa. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theresa shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something. On our way back from shopping, Atlanta and I came across one of Cronus’s giants. But he didn’t seem to care about attacking me or Atlanta and was instead chasing after this kid named Percy. We followed them to the docks and the giant got the drop on Atlanta and nearly took both of us down, but Percy…” Theresa met the goddess’s eye, “he somehow controlled the water around us and used it to push the giant into the river. And, when I met Percy, I had a vision of Poseidon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera’s eyes widened in shock before anger quickly overtook it. She cursed quietly in ancient Greek, a rare scowl forming on her brow as she called out, “Hermes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second later the messenger god floated at the threshold of the room. “Yes ma’am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A demigod has been found in New Olympia. I want you to bring me as much information on him as you can and inform Poseidon I would have a private word with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes looked as surprised as Hera had, though far less angry. “Oh, uh, of course ma’am. I’m on it!” And he vanished through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anger on Hera’s face subsided as she turned to Theresa. “Thank you for bringing this to me, Theresa. I would like you to gather the other heroes and bring them here in two hours, to give Hermes and I time to confirm your information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said demigod, is that what Percy is? I had my suspicions but I didn’t think demigods existed anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall explain more once I have more information and when all of you are present. If you’ll excuse me, Theresa, I have to speak with Poseidon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scowl returned and intensified so much that Theresa happily backed out of the goddess’s way as Hera stormed, almost literally, out of the room. Leaving the room herself, Theresa sought out Jay and the others.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>To say that Jay was surprised was an understatement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are modern day demigods?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two hours after Theresa had informed the goddess of her and Atlanta’s odd encounter the team gathered in Hera’s office. They sat or stood around the coffee table in the centre of the room with all eyes on the goddess as she confirmed the existence of a young, modern day demigod. The reveal didn’t necessarily blow Jay’s mind - demigods had been so popular in Greek myth it was only appropriate to assume some might still exist - but having never come across one that wasn’t a god or ghost had turned them into a kind of extinct species in Jay’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not typically.” Hera said, a note of agitation in her voice. “As mortal society advanced and our worship diminished the gods swore an oath to remain separate from mortal kind unless absolutely necessary. However, the oath does not fully forbid a god from interacting with mortals, nor does it prevent them from producing offspring. As is the case of Perseus Jackson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen of the Gods gestured to the magical image of the young boy hovering above the marble coffee table. Dark hair and green eyes in an orange t-shirt and jeans hanging on a lanky form, the kid did look like he could single handedly take down a giant like Theresa said he had. He didn’t look threatening to Jay, but the trepidation in Ms. Hera’s voice convinced him otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The last children of the gods lived during the second World War, and many of them perished alongside their mortal comrades. Since then, the gods have seemingly kept the oath close to their hearts, until twelve years ago when Perseus was born.” She looked to the teenagers, specifically Jay. “Under normal circumstances we would leave Perseus to live a mortal life as with any demigod, but with Cronus’s return both Zeus and I fear what he may do if he learns of Perseus’s existence. Which is why I am sending you all out tomorrow to bring Perseus here, where he will be safe from both monsters and Cronus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a solid plan. New Olympia was one of the safest places on Earth, if not </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> safest. Surrounded and protected by the gods, it would be impossible for Cronus to get close to Perseus. If what Theresa said was true then there was no telling what else Perseus was capable of. The old demigods had done some pretty extraordinary (and dangerous) things. It wouldn’t surprise Jay if Perseus could do the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odie didn’t seem as sure. “Wouldn’t that just draw attention to him? Cronus seems to follow us everywhere we go, so wouldn’t us going to get him make Cronus aware of the existence of a new demigod?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera gazed at him, pride in her eyes as she answered. “A wise observation, Odie, but unfortunately it is a risk we have to take. There is no alternative preferable to bringing Perseus to New Olympia. If we don’t it is far more likely he will be quickly found by Cronus or become tangled up in his own prophecy, cutting him off from any protection we can provide him. I am hoping that with all of you present while retrieving him Cronus will be discouraged from approaching Perseus until the boy is here, outside of the titan’s reach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yeah about that?” Herry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “My truck only fits seven people. So unless one of us wants to hitch a ride in the trunk someone’ll have to stay behind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m out!” Neil exclaimed with a smile. “I’ve got a four hour skin treatment I’ve been dying to try out, so you all have fun driving!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Hera nodded. “Then it is decided. Tomorrow, you six head out to collect Perseus Jackson, and bring him back to Olympus High.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy is as thrilled as any twelve year old would be to start living in a school</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thankfully, it wasn’t as awkward as they had thought. Mrs. Jackson had been expecting them, the gods having (apparently) called ahead, and Perseus was all packed and ready to go. Theresa still couldn’t believe it. Perseus was a demigod. An actual demigod who wasn’t either dead or had become a god. And a son of Poseidon at that! Which meant that, technically, Theresa was related to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy hadn’t looked the happiest when the heroes arrived. He’d been sitting outside of the apartment building on the steps, his mother sitting next to him with her hand on his back and a sad smile on her face. Theresa’s heart ached when Percy hugged his mom one last time before they all piled into Herry’s truck and began the drive back to New Olympus. They’d been driving for a little over twenty minutes when she decided to try and lift his spirits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theresa looked behind her to the demigod in the back row of Herry’s truck. "So, Percy, what's it like being a demigod?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shrugged. "Kinda sucks.” In the back of Herry’s truck sitting between Atlanta and Odie he looked a lot smaller, and a lot more uncomfortable. “You know, monsters chasing me and wanting to eat my face. Gods popping up out of nowhere in our apartment to tell me and my mom and my step-dad some strangers will be there in a few hours to take me to a safe house with other gods, leading to my mom confessing my dad is also some ancient god she’s never mentioned before... Average day for you guys I'm guessing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kids smarter than he looks," said Archie. Atlanta elbowed the purple haired boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what god is your dad?" Percy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you demigods too?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh," Jay and the rest share a look. "No, our parents are mortal, but we’re all descended from Greek heroes. My ancestor was Jason, the argonaut. Atlanta is descended from Atalanta, Herry from Hercules, Archie from Achilles, Odie from Odysseus, and Theresa is a descendant of Theseus."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy looked at Jay as though he had spoken in a different language. "Okay, I don't know who half those people are. Isn't Hercules that famous guy from the movies?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We wish," Archie muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, why are you working for the gods if you're mortal?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a long story," says Jay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nods, accepting the vague answer. “So, the ancient Greek gods are real. Monsters are real, and demigods are also real. Does that mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> mythology is real? God is real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I don’t know about God - capital </span>
  <em>
    <span>G</span>
  </em>
  <span>. God, but the Greek gods plural are real.” Theresa told him. “I honestly wouldn’t put too much thought into it Percy. Thinking about the metaphysics of it all can give you a really bad headache.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie cut in. “Honestly I still have a hard time believing it all. But Theresa’s right, kid. It’s better to just agree with whatever crazy-ass information is thrown at you. Especially if it’s about the gods or their business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence settled over the heroes and demigod as Herry drove onto the highway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odie took out his laptop. “So Percy, Theresa told us you can control water? That’s pretty cool. How long have you been able to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think it’s cool?” Percy said, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah. We’re all capable of some pretty awesome moves, but none of us can control water like you can. Until we met you the coolest thing we’d seen was Herry bench pressing an old car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey it’s still pretty cool.” Herry called from the front seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Percy’s eyes got any wider they might fall out of his head. The kid stammered. “Uh, I- uh, yeah th-the water thing started a week ago… I got mad at this girl in my class for picking on a friend and the fountain behind her grabbed her and pulled her in. It, uh, i-it got me two days of detention…” Percy suddenly waved his hands as he tried to clear the air. “Wait, wait, wait. You can bench press a </span>
  <em>
    <span>car</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Herry grinned from ear to ear. “Sure can. My ancestor is Hercules, which makes me one of the two strongest people on the planet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy looked absolutely baffled at the thought of Herry hoisting a car over his head to work out. “I...uh, glad to know I’m not the only one with powers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of powers,” Odie typed something into his laptop and eyed Percy, “is there anything else you can do besides control water?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” Percy thought for a moment. “I can talk to fish?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes, even Herry through the rear view mirror, were on Percy in an instant. The poor kid fidgeted under their gaze. “Is it that weird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all!” Odie said with a smile as he typed away on his laptop. “It’s actually pretty cool. This is the first time I’ve heard of a demigod with that power.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting over the initial shock, Jay nodded. “I know the ancient hero Bellerophon, who was also a son of Poseidon, could talk to horses. Maybe you can do that too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I can talk to horses that basically makes me a Disney princess” said Percy, thoroughly unhappy with the idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comment got a good laugh out of the teens though, and the rest of the trip was spent with an upbeat attitude. Odie asked Percy questions to clarify the extent of his powers - were his water powers limited to fresh or salt water, was it only fish he could talk to or could he speak to any marine animal - with one or two of the teens jumping in to ask their own, less invasive, questions. Had his mom known Poseidon was a god (“I think so. She didn’t tell me until the gods told us I’d be moving”), did the girl he threw in the fountain think he was a water demon (“Nah, she thinks I pushed her”), what was his favourite school subject (“I like gym?” “Really?” “Yeah I like capture the flag”).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three hours later they made it back to New Olympia without any incidents, pulling into the parking lot at Olympus High with practice. Since it was Saturday the parking lot and school were completely empty, meaning no-one would question why there was a twelve year old being escorted by six teenagers. Unpacking from the car in the lot, Percy looked at the school with as much gusto as any twelve year old would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, I don't think they'll let me skip that many grades."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it,” Jay told him, “just follow us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heroes led Percy to the janitor's closet, which prompted Percy into asking if this was a joke before the portal opened. The look of surprise on his face was priceless. They stepped through to the school of the gods and made their way to the lounge, Percy’s eyes sweeping over the hallway and everything they passed with awe. As always, Ms. Hera was there waiting for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She greeted the boy with a smile. "Perseus Jackson, welcome to the home of the gods. I am Ms. Hera, Queen of the Gods."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shuffled awkwardly under the goddess’s gaze. "Hi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure you have lots of questions, but it’s been a long day and I’m sure you would like to get acquainted with your temporary home. Hermes will give you a tour."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right on cue the messenger god flew into the room and introduced himself to the demigod, who looked completely flabbergasted at the sight of him and his winged sandals. Hermes chuckled, remarking how he was the only god that ever flew these days, then pulled Percy out of the room with grand gestures about all the cool things around the school he could show him. The doors closed behind them, leaving the teenagers alone with the goddess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera turned to the teenagers looking far more relaxed than she had yesterday. "You've done well bringing Perseus to us. He'll be much safer here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't think Cronus would really try to use Percy against us, do you?" Theresa asked the goddess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera eyed the doors nervously. "Children of the sons of Cronus have always been abnormally powerful and gifted. Perseus may not possess the full strength he is capable of right now, but demigods have a talent for obtaining power abruptly. In the span of one week both his ability to speak to aquatic animals and control water were awakened.” She looked back to the teenagers. “Which is exactly why we had you bring him to this school. Cronus would not hesitate to use Perseus, whether to harm you or the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll keep Cronus away from him, Hera.” Jay assured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and nodded a thank you. “You’ve all done well. You’re relieved of your afternoon classes. Enjoy the rest of your day as you please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made for the dormitory to relax in peace, each basking in the feeling of accomplishment after an easy mission. Of course, they had sat around the apartment for all of thirty minutes before Jay declared he was going back to check on Percy and everyone tagged along, including Niel who was “curious to see who all the fuss was about”. When they got to the gym they saw a large tank, six by eight and nine feet tall holding what had to be over two thousand gallons of water, had been placed in the middle of the room. Ares stood outside the tank gesturing up at Percy, who sat on the top edge of the tank in a set of swim shorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- testing the amount of pressure you can handle right now. Hop in and stay under as long as you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid nodded and jumped into the tank. Sinking down Percy caught sight of the team and waved as he hit the bottom softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ares,” Archie greeted with an arched brow. “What’s with the tank?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ability testing” the god said plainly. He looked down at the stopwatch in his hand and nodded. “So far I’ve accounted for four Poseidon-given abilities. Now we’re testing out how long Perseus here can last under two thousand gallons of water. If he passes, we move on to fifty thousand and sharks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy tapped on the glass making a muffled noise to get Ares’ attention, not caring at all about the oxygen he was losing. He pointed at the god and the heroes, bubbles coming out of his mouth as he said something. Ares shook his head and tapped his knuckle on the glass, which made Percy flinch, then held up his stopwatch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neil smiled and walked up to the tank. “Aw, he’s like a little fish.” He tapped the glass twice and Percy flinched again, covering his ears and glaring at Neil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know demigods had powers like this,” said Odie. He studied the tank and Percy, who was obviously yelling at Neil to no avail, before looking at Ares. “The legends don’t describe anything like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares looked up from his stopwatch. “That’s because a demigod capable of such power has never existed before. Normally we would only bless our children with minor abilities, but apparently Poseidon was feeling generous when he blessed Perseus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud splash and a shrill scream erupted as Neil backed away from the tank, soaking wet. Inside the tank Percy was smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a gruff sigh, Ares continued. “Perseus is one of the strongest demigods I’ve ever seen. And that’s including Hercules. If his abilities continue to grow like this he could very well be strong enough to pose a threat to anyone that challenges him. Including a god.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odie’s glasses fell down his face and he looked back at Perseus. The other teens stared at the demigod as well, shock on each of their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neil twisted water out of his shirt with a pout. “If he’s so powerful then why isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> fighting Cronus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your destiny. Hera’s hoping that the Oracle keeps ignoring Perseus and he stays out of trouble for as long as possible.” The god of war looked at Jay. “As I’m sure you know, demigods aren’t known to live long lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the top of the tank, Percy looked down at Ares and called out. “Are we done with the water stuff? I can stay down there all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Ares told him. “Back in the tank.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a huff, Percy sank back down, glaring at the god with his arms crossed as he sunk. As he landed the tank grew in height until it reached the ceiling, water filling it entirely. A portion of the ceiling opened up and three sharks, black tipped reef, tiger, and nurse, swam into the tank. Almost immediately the sharks swam to the bottom towards Percy, a gasp of bubbles escaping his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ares! What are you doing!?” Theresa yelled. The sharks got closer and closer to Percy, who was frantically waving his hands at the animals as bubbles of air left his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares watched the tank carefully. “Testing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tiger and reef shark stopped swimming a head above Percy, circulating above him in the water, while the nurse shark landed at the bottom and rested by his feet. The demigod looked behind him at Ares, an angry scowl on his face, and said something that was lost in the water (though Theresa could read lips well enough to recognize a less than polite curse).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The god ignored him and wrote something down on his clipboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” He turned to Jay. “He’s done for today. Just make sure he doesn’t leave school grounds and don’t tell him about Cronus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay glanced at Percy, who was now petting the nurse shark. “Why not? If Cronus knows about Percy then we should warn him about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The less Perseus knows about Cronus the better. As far as he knows he’s here to learn to control his powers and Zeus wants it to stay that way. Any time a demigod finds out about something dangerous they always found a way to either get themselves killed or get other people killed trying to stop it. If he learns anything about Cronus that opens a door for all sorts of trouble to come calling, putting all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in danger we don’t want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tank began to descend into the floor along with the water, the sharks popping out of existence and startling Percy. Ares gave Jay one last pointed look before exiting the gym, leaving the teen heroes alone with the demigod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let him leave school grounds, huh?” Archie scoffed. “Yeah, because what twelve year old doesn’t love being at school all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atlanta raised a brow. “It’s not that bad. It’s not like he’ll be attending any classes. Besides, there’s plenty of things to do around here to keep him occupied.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” asked Percy. The tank had fully disappeared, leaving the demigod alone with the teenagers. Surprisingly, despite having just been in a tank of water, the kid wasn’t wet. His hair, skin, even his swim trunks, were completely dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay glanced quickly at Theresa before looking at Percy. “Uh. Lots of stuff. Have you met Chiron yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing his shirt from the bench and putting it on, Percy shook his head ‘no’. Jay smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great! He knows just about everything and so if you have a question, he’s your guy. Uh, well, half guy. He’s a centaur.” Percy gave him a blank look. “You...do know what a centaur is, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I also didn’t know tha nurse sharks liked to be pet or that Greek gods were real until today. So I’m pretty much open to any other crazy hard to believe stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atlanta smiled and looped her arm around him, “Well if you thought the shark tank was crazy, you’re in for a surprise.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Finding out what a centaur was left Percy speechless, and possibly a little horrified. Seeing the famous half-horse-half-man himself for the first time left the kid slack jawed and silent as Chiron walked out of the library, book in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Jay, Theresa,” he greeted, “to what do I owe this surprise visit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay smiled at the centaur. “Hey Chiron. We were just showing Percy around the school and thought who better to meet than the greatest hero trainer in ancient Greece?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiron looked down at Percy, who’s eyes darted from the centaur’s tail to his face to meet his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perseus Jackson. Named for the famous hero Perseus who slew Medusa. It is an honour to meet you, child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nodded slowly. “Yeah… you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Chiron,” the centaur introduced himself. “I oversee the care of our young heroes here,” he gestured to Jay and Theresa, “as well as all the texts held within the gods’s library.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… cool. I uh, love books…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful. You’ll find almost every book, novel, and encyclopedia written by mortals and immortals alike in my library. Do you have any particular book or dissertation in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… you got any comic books? Or graphic novels?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The excitement in Chiron’s eyes withered and died. “It seems like even the newest of demigods hold a dislike for literature. Would that Odysseus still visited my library.” He sighed wistfully. “I’ve been ordered by Hera to oversee your education while you remain at this school, Perseus, and I intend to fill that young mind of yours with as much necessary knowledge as possible. Beginning with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiron handed Percy the book he’d been holding. It was a thick text with yellowed parchment and a leather cover, inscribed with golden letters and bordering. Percy held it out like it was a bomb, his face scrunching up as he read - or tried to read - the title. Peering over his shoulder, Jay saw Greek letters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ancient</span>
  </em>
  <span> Greek letters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay…” Percy muttered unhappily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that this will give you some insight on the gods and demigods alike. Hopefully it will help you better understand and control your abilities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t I just keep jumping into the fish tank?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiron chuckled, “I’m afraid that there’s more to being a demigod than powers and abilities. And this is a school, after all. Both the gods and your mother expect you to continue learning even if you are not attending a mortal school. As the teacher of previous demigods, it is my duty to see to it that you receive only the best of both mortal and immortal education. You can start by reading the first four chapters of that book, which I expect to be done by tomorrow before your first in-class lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy didn’t look thrilled (and honestly who would be?) but he didn’t rebuff the instruction. He tucked the book under his arm. “Alright. Guess I better start now then. I’m warning you though, I’m not the fastest reader. Dyslexic and ADHD.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unsurprising. Many demigods I’ve known were, as it was recently named, dyslexic. Though I believe you’ll find reading that book easier to manage than others.” Chiron pointed behind him past a shelf of books. “There is a set of comfortable chairs past that shelf where you can start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy gave Chiron a nod before walking in the direction of the reading nook. Once he was out of sight Chiron turned to Jay and Theresa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it true that demigods have dyslexia?” asked Jay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes. Though they wouldn’t have recognized the disability unless they attempted to read another language. Which many of them did not. A demigod’s mind is hardwired for ancient Greek, the language of their godly parent, and so reading languages such as English can be difficult for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why the book you gave him is written in ancient Greek.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiron nodded. “The text is a collection of stories regarding other demigod heroes such as your ancestors, Theseus and Jason. Hera and myself hope it will inspire Perseus to commit to staying in the school and learning to better control himself and his powers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This must be so nostalgic for you Chiron.” said Theresa. “It must be nice to be teaching a demigod again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will admit, I do find myself thinking back to when I taught the heroes of old. Though I do wish the conditions of his arrival were better. Hopefully his lessons will hold his attention enough to keep him preoccupied until Cronus has been defeated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a hopeful idea, though possibly one that over reached. Both Jay and Theresa knew there wasn’t a child or teenager on earth that liked to be in school all day, so there would be a lot of pressure on Chiron to keep Percy occupied while accounting for both his need for activity and fun. It also, unfortunately, put more pressure on the team to defeat Cronus. As if they weren’t already under enough prophetic pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left Chiron and Percy in the library and went to join up with the other teenagers in Persephone’s solarium. The goddess never seemed to mind the intrusion so long as no-one (Odie) tampered with her plants or bothered the Horae. Almost everyone was catching up on their own school work - papers, readings, algebra - with the exception of Neil, who was lounging on a beanbag with yellow goop on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atlanta was the first to notice them. “Hey. How’d it go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprisingly well,” Jay answered. “Chiron’s apparently been put in charge of tutoring Percy, so they’re in the library studying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And apparently demigods can inherently read ancient Greek.” Theresa said with a ‘who-knew?’ shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” asked Herry, eyes wide with surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay nodded. “He’s dyslexic, which apparently most demigods were, but his mind is wired for the language of his godly parent, which is ancient Greek, which makes it easier for him to read that than english or any other language.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shared looks of confusion were passed around the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that make any sense to you?” Herry asked Odie. Odie’s response was a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Add that to the ever growing list of weird stuff the kid can do,” Archie said, looking at Odie, who immediately did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many powers do you think he has?” Atlanta asked out loud. “Ares said there’s never been a demigod as powerful as Percy, and not half an hour ago the only thing we thought he could do was control water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Jay had no idea. “Ares said Poseidon had blessed Percy with more power than the gods usually gave their children. It’s likely that with Cronus’ return he gave Percy as much power as he’d needed to protect himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which also put a target on his back,” Herry commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And set him up as the perfect linchpin to either us finally defeating Cronus or him joining up with Cronus and defeating us,” said Archie with a scowl. Atlanta kicked him on the leg. “Ow! Hey, I’m just being realistic. If what Ares said is true and the kid is as much a threat to us as he is to Cronus then we could be facing not one but two superpowered lunatics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy’s not a lunatic, Archie.” Theresa scowled at him, though he didn’t seem to care. “He’s a twelve year old kid who’s just had his whole world upturned. Show a little sympathy for him. You remember how hard it was for us to move here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back in his chair. “I’m just saying we don’t have that kind of luck on our side.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>